Enchanted
by Noa-Pearl
Summary: "He had been enchanting ever since she'd laid eyes on him for the very first time. Sometimes, when she was alone and evaluating every single part of her life, she found herself wondering what it had been that had made her feel fuzzy and warm when she'd seen him on that stage for the very first time." - Sandy has done the one thing he knew would hurt Kirsten most. Can they pick...


**Note:** Well hello, everybody. I think it's been years since I've published an actual O.C story, apart from a one-shot not too long ago. I haven't been writing a lot of fan fiction in these last few years. I do hope people are still interested in The O.C. stories and here I am to share a new one. Please let me know how you feel and, most of all, enjoy.  
 **Summary:** "He had been enchanting ever since she'd laid eyes on him for the very first time. Sometimes, when she was alone and evaluating every single part of her life, she found herself wondering what it had been that had made her feel fuzzy and warm when she'd seen him on that stage for the very first time." - Sandy has done the one thing he knew would hurt Kirsten most. Can they pick up the pieces? **  
Spoilers (can you actually call it spoilers after all these years, mm?):** Set during season one, after The Heights and The Power Couple.

* * *

 **Enchanted.**

 **Prologue.**

He had been enchanting ever since she'd laid eyes on him for the very first time. Sometimes, when she was alone and evaluating every single part of her life, she found herself wondering what it had been that had made her feel fuzzy and warm when she'd seen him on that stage for the very first time. She didn't usually go for a dark haired guy. Especially not for one with eyebrows looking like an untamed jungle. The first thing she'd noticed however had been his sparkling blue eyes. They were filled with passion as she'd heard him speak on how nature was being murdered by coorporations, vehicles and waste. Of how oceans were becoming more of a dump for plastic than a source of oxygen. She chuckled when remembering how basically no one seemed interested in the words he'd been uttering fiercefully on stage. Everyone just passed bye, sometimes even chuckling at the foolish, handsome man trying to save the environment. She however had been under his spell ever since. Secretly, she had never wanted to let go of that passionate and broad shouldered man after that very first day of seeing him. That was until today, at least. She filled her glass with a dark cherry colored fluid as she took a glance at her cellphone. Three missed calls. Twenty-four unread messaged. Three a.m. She couldn't remember the last time she'd found herself drinking on her own. The Orange County clouds were rumbling as rain was falling down the skies. Something rare to occur as well. The cigarette she'd been holding in between her fingers was a rarety as well. It had been so long since her last hit that she was getting light headed after inhaling slowly twice. It seemed to suit her state of pure pain though. Her phone rang once again. She almost dropped her glass of wine as she angrily put it on the table in front of her before picking up her cellphone and smashing it to pieces on her marble floor.

"Fucking Sandy Cohen," she tried to yell. It seemed as if something was holding her throat though as the noise coming out didn't come anywhere near a scream. A face of pure hurt mixed with rage and surprise stared into what used to be a warm and loving family home. She was relieved the kids weren't here to see her like this. She felt like crying, yet her eyes weren't setting any of those tears free. "Fucking asshole."

 _Two days earlier_

 _"_ _I think at this point we go to the state for proposition fifty funds and-and hope they've got a spare 200 million dollars in the budget." Sandy Cohen eyed the blonde next to him on the floor. She leaned forward, looking for a document as she said: "Wait I have the budget here somewhere." He couldn't help himself looking at the tanned skin of her back that was showing as her shirt lifted a few inches up._

 _"Oh its uh… Official aly stuff." He couldn't keep his eyes off of the woman next to him as she said: "Oh no you put it with the land trust documents." Their arms intwined as the search for the documents continued. A chuckle escaped from both of their lips as their faces came closer. Sandy knew he was in trouble. He knew because his heart started beating faster and his mind started wondering what the lips of the woman close to him would taste like. His brow raised with as smile as he said: "Feels like twister." Rachel gasped as she replied: " You know, when I was in college that game got me in a lot of trouble." "I could imagine". Both laughed. Yes, Sandy Cohen definitely knew he was in trouble. She was flirting with him. And he was flirting right back._

 _He sat back as he replied: "However, you and I councilor are in enough trouble as it is." Their eyes locked. Sandy knew he had to walk away. He didn't even understand why he was so enchanted with Rachel in the first place. Yes, she was an attractive and young woman. She was smart and she was beautiful. But he had an even better looking, smarter and kinder wife. Yet he couldn't help himself wondering what her silky smooth back would feel like under his hands. "Yeah, was it me or did your father in-law basically accuse us of having an affair?" Sandy shrugged. "Yeah…" Rachel innocently made a frowned face. Sandy knew darn well she knew what he knew. She shrugged before saying: "Yeah, where'd he get that idea right? I mean, you know, we work together and," she continued while moving closer to him again, "we eat all our meals together and we talk on the phone when we can't actually be together…" Her face was right in front of his. Sandy gulped as he kept his mouth shut. His mind was racing and telling him tons of different things to do. He was a decent man. An honest man. But then why was his head telling him to kiss the petite blonde in front of him? To rip off her shirt and cup her small yet probably firm breasts? Sandy knew he was screwing something up when his hand moved over hers and rested on top of it. Rachel looked at him, her eyes full of desire. He could tell she was only waiting for him to say go. She bit her lip as she stared. Sandy felt something growing inside of his pants. The little devil inside of his head was getting the best of him. Rachel moved her lips until they were almost resting on his before she whispered: "All you have to say is stop.."._

The Cohen residence seemed dark and abandoned. Sandy knew better though. He knew his wife was hiding in there and that she had been in fact ignoring him for the last couple of hours. He most definitely did not blame her. He'd been kicking himself in the face ever since he'd acted like some sort of lunatic. Having sex with his associate, in the middle of their office, when he should've been on a yacht with his wife. Sandy himself wasn't even sure why he'd even considered that being a good idea in the first place. Especially since hurting Kirsten was the last thing he wanted to do. He'd however done the one thing he knew would hurt Kirsten the most: have an emotional and physical affair with another woman. Sandy walked back to his car. He had no idea of what to do. He slammed his fist on his steering wheel. 'You idiot...'


End file.
